


The Happy Nation

by GlitchyPix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned America (Hetalia: Axis Powers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: "I've just been taking this marvellous drug the citizens in my country have created. It's called Joy, you aught to try it!”It's any ordinary day for the Allies. America is still in isolation, Germany is...well, less said about him, the better and England's gone loopy from a mysterious drug he calls 'Joy'. What will the allies (plus Canada) do when England suggests they try it for themselves





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly short one shot and just something I thought would be fun to write. I'm not terribly sure if I wrote this correctly or if I got something wrong so feel free to point out any mistakes

“Good morning you lot! Fine day here, isn't it?”

   
Every one of the countries stared at the nation who had just walked into the conference room as if he had been flaunting off a second head, not just simply being happy. Mind you, being chipper wasn't really a surprise when it came to nations, one look at Italy would give off that it was perfectly (well, mostly) normal. No, the problem here was who had just entered the room as if he had just found the cure for cancer. It was, in fact, a country who was very well known for his bitter attitude and sour mood. The fact his face was mostly concealed by a mask didn't make it any less obvious who this person was, his golden hair and emerald eyes were still on display after all

   
“Angleterre? Is that you?” France asked

   
Yes, England, the drab, old nation who had an affinity for rain and all things dreary, had just graced the other nations with his peppy, optimistic presence and had practically sent all the nations into shock. The bushy-browed man didn't seem to notice that though (or maybe he did and just didn't care, no one was quite sure). He sat in his usual seat in between France and...wait, there was someone missing

   
“Is America on vacation? He should be beside me, right old friend?” England asked the rather uncomfortable Frenchman on his left

   
“...Non? Angleterre, surely you must remember that Amérique is still in isolation,” France said in attempts to remind the English nation about their situation

   
“I could've sworn he was here the other day though,” England retorted

   
“England? Are you feeling alright?” Asked a seemingly disembodied voice

   
“As snug as a bug on a drug,” England exclaimed

   
“So you are high on something! It better not be that opium you stole from me aru!” China exclaimed

   
“What opium? Either way, I've just been taking this marvellous pill the citizens in my country have created. It's called Joy, you aught to try it!” England then held out a minuscule tablet, offering it to France

   
Said nation eyes the capsule a bit before refusing with the shake of his head. England seemed a little bit put off by this, his eyes slightly twitching. People who didn't take their Joy were downers and downers were terrible and needed to be exiled. Maybe he would have to remind his old friend of what was expected of him

   
“I'm sorry old friend but may I have a quick word with you outside?” England didn't wait for a response, he just dragged France out by the arm

   
China, Russia and Canada were left to wonder what was happening to France outside and what had been in that pellet to make England act like... _that_...well, China and Canada were certainly wondering, Russia just had his usual 'cheerful' expression on his face so it was really a wonder if he was really pondering anything. The three heard a rather muffled but still audible shouting before hearing a thud. England walked back in shortly after, seemingly not noticing the rather tense expressions on China's and Canada's face. Heck, even Russia was looking slightly less relaxed and a bit more concerned about his ally's safety 

   
“Seems like our dear friend France is going to be on vacation for a little while, just like the one America seems to be taking. So, would any of you like to try Joy?” England asked

   
The three other nations said nothing

   
“Russia, how about you? Even you could be gladder,”

   
“I'd rather not,” Russia said

   
“Oh? How about I show you the effects of it outside? Then maybe you'll be willing to try it?” England suggested, the aura around him taking a darker tone

   
“How about no, I am much happier sitting here with China,” Russia insisted

   
“What if China comes with you? I could show you both the wonders of Joy!” England pestered

   
“No way am I going anywhere near that crazy drug! I'd rather die aru!” China exclaimed

   
“No? Ok, how about you America? Wait, weren't you on vacation? And why are you sitting over there?” England asked, looking at Canada

 

“Well, I'm Canada actually," Canada remarked

  
"Ah, I remember you now," England exclaimed

  
"As for the request...Well, I was taught, I think by you, to never take things like this from a stranger,” Canada said in his usual whispery tone

   
“But you know me, I'm your dear brother England!”

   
“No you're not. I don't know who you are but the England I know is nothing like you,”

   
England's eye started twitching again

   
“Actually, I have a proposition for you boys,” England said

  
If you were outside the conference doors at the time, you would be able to hear what seemed like a commotion. Audible shouting, distinct yelling and even the sounds of dull thuds before the disturbance had stopped. You would then be met by England who would offer you this mysterious pill called Joy. Now, you could still meet the fellow anytime today, he's not shy about travelling around the world and he still offers to give you the mysterious drug. Whether you take it or not is up to you but be forewarned, downers aren't treated very well by the citizens of Wellington Wells.


End file.
